Mr. Diggs
__TOC__ Not far into your adventure, you will gain Mr. Diggs. He allows you to harvest items from specific points. He can become better through practice, receiving increases in stats and abilities. Dig Points There are five different types of points available for Mr. Diggs. All points are listed on the individual location pages. Dig Points, Dive Points and Felling Points are for harvesting components. They will always be present and can be reused. They contain three or four components, with one of them being rare. Dig Points are found on walls or rocks, Dive Points on the ground (called Sift points internally), water or lava and Felling Points on plants. Certain skills affect only harvesting at these points. Excavation Points can contain recipes, money or components. They appear on the ground and can only be used once. They can respawn if you leave to the world map. Please note that not all Excavation Points will be present at all times - a random set will be selected when you enter the location. Certain skills affect only excavation points. Jumping Points will appear later in the game on the places where you transformed Remnants with the Tablet. They can only be used once (like Excavation Points) but can contain multiple items. They can be respawned by leaving to the world map but are quite rare, and therefore not always present. It is unknown if harvesting skills affect jumping points. Harvesting Mechanics * Rare Item: The base chance to find a rare item is 10%; finding one supersedes the normal item chances for that harvest. * Item Bonus: Mr. Diggs retrieves more than one of a certain item. * Loop Chance: Mr. Diggs gets a chance to achieve an Overdrive. * Overdrive: Mr. Diggs harvests the same spot repeatedly. A "Chain" counter at the bottom right displays the exact number of harvests. * Nothing: There is always a chance that Mr. Diggs won't find anything. This is a 10% chance for the majority of the harvesting points, but a select few have a much higher chance than this (60%-80%). Level and Skill Progression All dig points improve Mr. Diggs's Power, Technique and Instinct, but not at equal rates. * Dig Points primarily increase Power. They increase some Technique, but very little Instinct. * Felling Points primarily increase Technique. They increase some Power, but very little Instinct. * Dive Points (land) increase some Power and Instinct, and a little Technique. * Dive Points (liquid) increase some Power and Technique, and a little Instinct. * Excavation Points primarily increase Instinct; they increase very little Technique and Power. * Jumping Points primarily increase Instinct and Technique, and some Power. Special Harvesting Effects When you harvest at harvesting points special events can occasionally happen. You are notified by an 'Alert' window as soon as Mr. Diggs starts the harvest, but the exact event you will only find out after the harvest is over. Digs Count Mr. Diggs starts with 5 digs. There are 16 Morsel items scattered throughout world locations, which Mr. Diggs eats to increase his maximum Digs Count by one and immediately replenish Digs Count to full. Since you get to keep your Digs Count with New Game Plus on the PC version, you can collect the Morsels again in every playthrough to further increase your Digs count up to 99. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Characters Category:?